


Home

by IAmStoryteller



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Captain Marvel (DC), Robin (Comics), Shazam (Comics)
Genre: Age Reversal, Alpha/Omega, Injustice, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, World War II, a world without men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy/Damian shorts<br/>Set in varying universes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Theme: Billy as Alpha, Damian as Omega  
Hide  
“Grandson, what are you keeping from me,” asked the leader of the League of Assassin, Ra’s al Ghul. Batman and Robin were tied up, hovering over a pit of acid. Robin was the grandson of Ra’s al Ghul. Robin was highly annoyed that his grandfather went to all the trouble of attacking him and his father.

Batman, also, was not amused. “What are on about, Ra’s? Robin’s business is his own.”

Ra’a al Ghul stood and raised an eyebrow. “My grandson is a part of my bloodline. He is an al Ghul. He will consort with people worthy of his position. This ordinary William Batson, a low-level Alpha at that, cannot be allowed to defile my grandson, Detective. I expected better out of you.”

Robin growled. “Don’t insult him. You have no right to dictate anything that I do.”

“One day, you will need a proper Alpha to take care of you, Grandson,” said Ra’s. “And I have that person chosen for you, when you come back to my side, as the rightful heir of the League of Assassins.”

“Too late. We’ve already mated,” said Robin.

“What,” asked Batman and Ra’s, at the same time.

Safe  
Billy, 21 years old, paced impatiently outside of Damian’s room. Alfred and Bette were patching Damian up, after a brutal fight against Croc. Jason, probably to amuse himself, called Billy with the news that Damian was hurt. Billy was not much of an overprotective Alpha towards Damian, but there was still a gnawing worry in the pit of his stomach whenever he wasn’t there to make sure Damian did not get hurt.

Alfred and Bette exited Damian’s room. Bette smiled, brightly at Billy. “You can go see him, now, Billy. He’s fine. Just bruised, mostly. He’s lucky he didn’t break anything this time.” Alfred sighed annoyed. Bette patted the old butler on the shoulder. 

“Thank you,” said Billy. He rushed passed Bette and Alfred and entered Damian’s room. Billy had a big grin on his face. “You like worrying me, don’t you?”

“Che, I’m alive,” said Damian, sitting in his bed, covered in bandages. He was brooding. Billy sat on the bed next to him. Billy held Damian’s hand.

“I’m glad you came back safe.”

Damian blushed. “Sap.”

“I am the Big Red Cheese, after all.” Billy kissed Damian’s temple. “You know you love it.”

“No, but I love you.”

“Even better.”

Ghost  
“Who’s Cecelia Summerly and why is she calling you at four in the morning?” Damian was partly jealous and partly annoyed and also partly protective. Damian found that Billy got taken advantage of by people, because he was too nice sometimes. Someone had to look after him. Billy barely managed to snatch his phone out of his boyfriend’s hand.

“Cissie is an old friend,” said Billy. “We lived at the orphanage together, before she got adopted by the Summerly family.” Billy sighed. “We dated in high school. But it’s no big deal. I know her, she’s probably drunk dialing me again.” Billy put his hands on Damian’s shoulders and forced Damian to look at him in the eyes. “Don’t you trust me?”

Damian frowned. “I trust you.”

“Then, don’t worry about it. You don’t have to get jealous,” said Billy, calmly. “You’re the one that I love, after all.”

Damian tried to quell the monster in his heart, because he did not like to share. “Alright, but I get to meet this friend of yours soon.” Billy nodded. 

They both knew that Damian was not going to like her anyway.

Sudden  
Billy barely processed what happened. One moment Damian Wayne, Robin, was threatening him to stay away from him and the next, Damian was kissing him. He knew that it wasn’t a good idea, but Billy kissed back. Damian was attractive, very much so.

It was probably because of the heat that he was in. Yes, Damian Wayne was an Omega. Billy was an Alpha, but a low-level one. They were stuck on an alien world, after a mishap with a mother box from New Genesis. Damian’s heat came on abruptly. It caused the eighteen year old Damian to freak out.

Billy had more control than most Alphas did. He was not like a stereotypical Alpha, he was actually really passive himself. But at the moment when Damian kissed him, Billy lost a little control. It had been a while since the twenty-year old hero had been kissed and it was rather very nice.

“This is dangerous, Damian,” said Billy, seriously, once they broke away from each other.

“I don’t care,” Damian replied, strained. Billy was kissed yet again. And he found that he actually did not mind. “This world is driving me insane.”

“If you don’t object then,” said Billy, smiling into the next kiss.

“Did anyone ever tell you that you are extremely sappy?”

Wash  
Damian soaked the washcloth in the basin on Billy’s night-table. He squeezed the lukewarm water out of the cloth and proceeded to wipe Billy’s forehead. His beloved boyfriend got caught in the rainstorm that Fawcett City had yesterday and gotten a cold. Now, Billy was fever-ridden. Mary could not take off from her classes to take care of Billy so Damian flew over from Gotham City.

“Bruce will kill me if you get a cold and can’t go on patrol tonight,” said Billy. Damian scowled.

“Can you rest for a second,” demanded Damian, annoyed. 

“I can’t sleep,” said Billy, nearly whining.

“You will not get any better if you don’t get some rest,” scolded Damian. Billy lazily grinned at him. Sometimes, he really hated Billy’s grin, because it made his heart pound and also made him want to kiss him senseless. “And besides, I rather take care of you than go on patrol, while worrying about my foolish boyfriend that got himself sick.”

Billy laughed, weakly. “That’s almost sweet, coming from you.”

“Shut up and go to sleep, William.”

Precious  
Damian had to share a lot of things in his life. He had to share his Father. Richard, Jason, Timothy, Barbara, Cassandra, and Stephanie were all his father’s children. He was not the first son, but the youngest. Father had to give the others attention. Gotham held most of his Father’s attention, as it were. He had to share the mantle of Robin, despite being the best. Richard, Jason, Tim and Stephanie all held the position of Robin.

He had to share his favorite big brother Richard with his other siblings. He had to share Pennyworth with everyone, even Father. Even his own animals, he shared with his Father.

Gotham, he had to share with everyone in the city. 

Damian even had to share his beloved. William was Captain Marvel. William had a twin sister Mary. Then there were the friends. Damian had to share him with Fawcett City and the world. 

But there were moments when they were alone and there were touches and kisses, when Damian did not have to share his William with anyone. When he was the only person that William cared about in the world. Just for a moment, Damian could believe that, before reality hit him again.

Hunger  
At first, it was like a drug to Billy. He kept letting Damian drag him into this affair. Something inside of Billy awoke when he was with Damian, something feral and something dangerous. Part of him was terrified of the feeling, but the other part of him was interested to see what was going to happen.

Always when Damian cornered him, alone, Billy expected the younger man to kiss him. He looked forward to these little meetings. He liked the way that Damian kissed him, with everything.

It was more than just lust, Billy realized after one evening of spending the night with Damian. As his lover slept peacefully, Billy knew that he was falling in love. That was the scariest thing in the world.

Command  
“Come to me, Master Damian,” demanded the high-level Alpha. Ra’s immediately called out a person. Batman was still tied up but Damian was untied. The Alpha commanded Damian. Damian was not a person easily ordered about, even though that he was a high-level Omega. He was more Alpha than Omega, personality wise. Still, Damian’s own body disobeyed him.

The baser instincts in his mind demanded that he stop moving, because he belonged to William and William was going to come and stop this nonsense. But then, he realized that his William was hundreds of miles away in another city, fighting his own enemies. 

“Damian, relax, don’t listen to him,” said his father, his calm sounding Beta father. Batman glared at Ra’s.

Damian forced his body to stop walking towards the commanding Alpha. He was not going anywhere with anyone that his grandfather chose for him.

“Come, Master Damian, I will treat you right, as you deserve,” said the Alpha.

Damian sensed the spike of Alpha hormones and his body began trembling. But, then, someone came crashing through the window.

Captain Marvel. His William’s alter ego. Damian relaxed immensely.

“Billy sensed you were in trouble, Robin,” said Captain Marvel, nodding at Damian. Damian ever understood how, but Captain Marvel was a completely different person than Billy…sometimes. “And I see that Ra’s, you still don’t know when to butt out of other people’s business.” Ra’s growled.

“And you are unworthy of my grandson.”

“And you are not going to take him away from me.” That was more Billy than Captain Marvel saying that statement. Damian was kind of pleased.

Sun  
Damian awoke to the light of the sun shining in the room. Damian rubbed his eyes. He rolled over and smiled. Billy snuck in the middle of the night, after a very long day apparently, and passed out cold next to Damian. He was dressed in his usual jeans and red sweatshirt that somehow always looked good on him. (Billy babbled on about bargain deals and yes, each outfit was different and yes he did wash his clothes, thank you very much). Even though the sun was shining, Billy did not stir.

Damian’s boyfriend was very adorable at the moment. However, Billy woke up. “Stop staring, it’s creepy.”

“Shut up. You look pretty it the sunlight.”

“I’m not pretty.” Billy sounded rather petulant about it too. Damian tried not chuckle at Billy. Billy was not much of a morning person, actually.

“Adorable, handsome, sexy, beautiful and pretty are all adjectives to describe you,” replied Damian. 

Billy laughed. “Oh, really?”

“Yeah, really.”

“Then, maybe, I should get a kiss.”

“I think so.”

Moon   
Billy sighed. Damian was late for their date. It was not the first time, but they hadn’t seen each other in three weeks. The upswing of crime in Gotham caused Batman and company to have a lot of work to do. Meanwhile, Billy was filling in for Superman, who was forced to take a vacation by the combined force of his mother Martha, Lois Lane, and Diana. Billy did not look forward to taking Superman’s role, one day.

“You wore the new clothes I got you,” said Damian, appearing out of the shadows. (Really, he just went through the window of his bedroom). Billy rolled his eyes.

“Only because I don’t like wasting things,” said Billy. Damian, being ridiculously rich, did not understand that Billy did not need much material objects. But, if occasionally, Billy indulged Damian in spoiling him. Billy was wearing black slakes (not jeans), a button-up white shirt (not a superhero t-shirt), a black tie (with a Robin symbol on it—subtle Dami), black sneakers, and a red sweater (in lieu of his typical red sweatshirts).

“Well, you look very good,” said Damian, smirking. “I should pick out your clothes more often, so you don’t always look like a hot mess.”

Billy snorted. “How sweet of you, but no. Did Bette pick out your clothes?”

Damian scowled. “My cousin is rather pushy when she wants to be, especially when she’s pregnant?” Billy snickered.

Serious, Billy said, “You do look very dapper, as always. The night brings out the etherealness in you.” 

“So, remind me again why do we have to have dinner with Mary and Freeman, again?”

“Because, Freddy’s going to ask Mary to marry him and I have to be there for moral support and you have to come with me so I’m not a third wheel,” said Billy, loosening his tie. He hated them. Damian sighed and fix Billy’s tie.

“Very well. Only for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Theme: Age Reversal, where Damian was the First Robin and his best friend is Captain Marvel aka Billy Batson.  
Sorrow  
Billy was startled awake by the door opening to his hotel room. There was only one person that had the other key—Damian Wayne. Billy jumped out of bed and turned on the light. Something must have been up, Damian was usually on patrol as Blackbird about this time of night in Gotham City.

His stomach dropped at the sight of his best friend. Damian was still dressed in his Blackbird outfit, but he was covered in blood, scratches and bruises. “Jesus Christ, Damian, what the hell happened to you?”

The sixteen year old Damian, who was usually petulant and cranky or otherwise stoic, started to cry. Billy got over his momentary shock and went to hug his best friend. “I shouldn’t have ever let him be Robin.”

Billy held tightly. “Tim, what happened to Tim?”

“He’s dead,” said Damian, the anger was seeping through his words more like the Damian that Billy was used to dealing with. “My little brother is dead. God, why didn’t I protect him better?”

Billy felt an overwhelming sadness come over him. Tim, the bright eyed, brilliant, little Tim, who became Robin after Damian became Blackbird was dead. “Who did it?”

“Joker,” hissed Damian, through his tears. “I…can’t…stay with Father anymore.” There was something that Damian wanted to tell Billy, but he wasn’t ready yet.

“You can stay with me, Damian,” said Billy. “For as long as you need.”

Sarcasm  
“Was I that bad when I was his age,” asked Damian, rolling his eye at the newest Robin. Jason was the reason that Damian returned to Gotham, after a year of living in Fawcett City. Though he was much happier living with Billy in Fawcett, Damian had to return home to protect the children (Cassandra Cain, the daughter of Lady Shiva and David Cain, his old classmate Carrie Kelley, and Bruce’s little cousin Bette Kane) that his father was taking in, knowing that they too would go into the family business. It was bad enough that Tim was running around, revived by his grandfather, as Red Hood, and in charge of Gotham’s major drug rings. Billy snorted as Jason back-talked to Bruce, in a very sarcastic little shit manner. 

“You were much worse. Though, Jason does have an interesting vocabulary,” said Billy, amused.

“Jason, watch your mouth,” said Bruce, exhausted from having a household of children. Damian scoffed.

“Come Todd, behave yourself and you may join me on patrol,” said Damian. Jason grinned.

“Seriously? That would be awesome,” said the eleven year old Jason. “Can Captain Marvel come too?” Billy grinned at Damian.

“Fine, but we’ll show him up, won’t we, Todd?”

“You bet!”

Valiant  
“What’s got your hackles up, Boy Wonder,” teased Stephanie, also known as Spoiler, the Gotham superhero communities’ intelligence expert. Blackbird, Damian, glared at his ex-girlfriend and good friend. “Get in a fight with the boyfriend?”

Damian growled, “He’s –tttk—not my boyfriend!” Stephanie laughed.

“Ooh, three t’s this time. You keep telling yourself that, Dami,” mocked Stephanie. “I think you two should just get married, honestly.” Damian continued to glare at her. More serious, “Well, what’s wrong?”

He replied, morosely, “Summerly is back in his life again. And I know I shouldn’t begrudge that, because they were friends long before he was my friend. And she loves him just as much as I…care about him. Billy has to save everyone.”

“If there were ever a valiant knight, Billy Batson is that,” said Stephanie, sagely. “Damian, you really have nothing to worry about, trust me. He’s not going to take her back after the last time.” Damian sighed.

“Thanks, Stephanie.”

“Anytime, Boy Wonder.”

Victory  
“Hah! After all these years I finally pinned you, Wayne,” cheered Chris Kent, also known as Superboy. He and Damian had a rivalry over the years, considered who their fathers were, and never once had Chris managed to catch Damian in their many games of tag and sparring. Eighteen year old Damian glared at his closest friend and rival.

“Don’t get cocky, Kent. I was distracted,” said Damian, trying not to sound too put down by losing to Superboy, of all people. Chris grinned. Chris let Damian up off the ground.

“Yeah, I know. It’s the only way that I will ever beat you,” said Chris, motioning over to where a shirtless Billy was losing to a sparring match to Sin Lance. “I know your weakness, always have, but now that you two are finally dating, well, I should at least take advantage of it.”

Damian glowered at him. “I hate you sometimes, you know that?”

“You say that but you know you love me.” Damian glared at Chris, as if Damian had laser vision.

“You really suck.”

Defeat  
Bruce wondered if he and Talia or he and Selina were ever that bad with each other. Damian had not left Billy’s side since Billy lost horribly to Black Adam. Billy was out cold, for the time being. Frankly, he was worried, but he and Damian had a strained relationship since Tim’s death, which basically threw Billy and Damian closer together. Bruce liked Billy, he was a good person.

But Damian was his son and no one was good enough for him.

“Dick, go take this food to Damian,” said Bruce, using his youngest son Dick Grayson, eight years old. Damian adored Dick. In fact, Damian’s favorite sibling was probably Dick at this point. Tim and Jason, Damian loved no doubt, but the two of them were Damian’s headaches of making sure that they did not get into too much trouble.

Dick nodded. “Sure thing, B.” Dick adopted Jason’s nickname for him, quite quickly. Dick took the plate of food from the JL Watchtower and entered the medical bay. 

“Richard, it’s the middle of the night, you should be in bed,” said Damian, “but I take it Father sent you in here?”

“He’s worried about you. You should eat,” said Dick, handing his big brother the food. “I can stay with you, if you want.” Damian smiled gently at Dick.

“You’re a good boy, Richard,” said Damian. “Come and sit with me. I shall tell you about my first week as Robin.” Dick sat on Damian’s lap, and while Damian did not take his eyes off of Billy’s sleeping form, Damian told Dick about his first week as Robin, the Boy Wonder.

Hero  
“You always have to be the hero, don’t you,” snapped Damian. Billy cringed. Damian was really mad at him this time. “You can’t protect all the girls in the world, all the time.”

“Yeah, well, someone has to try. Girls have a different hard time of it than boys, and you know that,” argued Billy. “Sin’s a fragile girl. Colin’s a great guy, but just because Sin can beat most people’s asses, like Cassandra and Dinah, doesn’t mean that her feelings don’t get hurt.”

“Stay out of it. It’s bad enough that you have Summerly, Sutton, hell Whitmore, and oh, what about that Alice woman and hell, Beautia is half in love with you. You attract women because you have to be the hero.” Damian was not yelling but he was just mad. 

“You can’t tell me what to do, Damian. You’re my best friend and I respect you,” said Billy, as calmly as possible, knowing that it would irritate him to no end, “but I don’t know why you are getting so upset over it. I overprotect everybody and so do you.”

“Because maybe, I don’t want to have to share you with everyone all the time!”

Memory  
Damian couldn’t sleep yet again. It was three days since Tim’s death and Damian hadn’t slept in those three days. He lurked around Billy’s hotel room, cleaning and rearranging things. Billy had to do a lot of things—go to school, heroing, and work. Timothy Drake was his little brother and he failed him.

Sure, he and Tim did not always see eye-to-eye and argued a lot, but he never wanted anything to ever happen to the kid. Tim had such a future ahead of him.

“I brought lunch,” said Billy, entering the room. “Oh, Damian, did you even sleep?” Damian looked at the worried Billy and merely shrugged. Billy sighed. “Damian, you need to sleep…if you want I can stay with you until you get to sleep?”

“I am not a child, William,” replied Damian coldly. Billy recoiled at Damian’s tone. Damian was very rarely that harsh in tone with Billy. Immediately, he felt guilty. “Forgive me. I…just…can’t…I see it in my mind.”

Billy hugged Damian again. “I will stay until you need me to.”

Cold  
“How the hell have you survived this long by yourself? Do you never have heat,” demanded Damian, annoyed. It was freezing in the hotel room that he and Billy shared. Billy, used to the cold winters in Fawcett, rolled his eyes. Billy pulled out one of his red sweatshirts.

“Layers, Dami, layers,” said Billy, brightly. Damian stared at the classic Billy Batson sweater, and took it. If the cold wouldn’t kill him nor would living in close proximity with the man he loved, then smelling Billy’s scent on the sweater would. Damian tried not to seem creepy and breathe in. “Besides, we share the bed. Body heat will help.”

Damian suddenly was not too cold anymore.

Mask  
Billy thought that Damian kept too many emotions inside of him. Damian had a complicated and tense relationship with his father. Then, there was this constant need to try and save Tim from himself. Then, Damian tried to big brother Jason, Bette, Cass, Helena, Harper and Cullen and tried to keep them out of trouble. Damian still loved Stephanie, in his own way. He had complicated friendships with Colin, Chris, Sin, and Nell.

Then, there was Damian and Billy. Billy loved Damian, very much. Damian cared about Billy, he knew that, but he could not tell if Damian felt the same way. He supposed that it could be possible, but then again, Damian’s emotional mask made him hard to read. Billy just remained the best friend, the unwaveringly loyal best friend that was there for him, but also when Damian needed to be told off and his ego knocked down.

So with Damian’s sudden outburst about not wanting to share him with everyone all the time, Billy realized why Damian was so upset. “Damian, I’m yours, so you don’t have to worry about sharing me.” Billy just blurted it out, without thinking. Things were going to get awkward between them.

Silence  
Damian panicked. Something happened. He may have accidentally confessed and the most amazing thing was that Billy responded. Now, Damian did not know what to do. Instead of staying and trying to make sense at what was happening, Damian bolted out of Billy’s room. He knew Fawcett City as well as Billy.

He found himself at the park, in the middle of the night. It was snowing. Damian was furious at himself. Billy felt the same way? How could he not have seen that? It also meant that Billy was not interested in anyone else. He was just a kind person, trying to help others out and Damian was the jerk that was jealous.

“Don’t run away from me. I think we’ve been through enough together to talk about what just happened,” said Billy. Damian forgot that Billy knew Fawcett better than him and he knew all the shortcuts. “Damian, if you don’t…if I misunderstood you, then I’m sorry that I made it awkward. But I love you. Good God, it’s so much better saying it out loud. And I will understand if you need me to leave you alone.”

Damian just grabbed him and kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate Marks

Chapter 3  
Theme: Damian has the name of his soulmate or Beloved on his wrist—someone named William Joseph Batson  
Quiet  
His mother had always been quiet about the topic of the name on her wrist—Bruce Wayne—and the name on his own wrist—William Joseph Batson. Whenever had Damian had asked as a young child, she always said that he was not ready to hear that story and that one day she would explain. It was shortly before he met his father for the first time that his mother told him about the meaning of the names on the wrist.

In the Al Ghul line, one was born with the name of their soulmate on their right wrist—it was like a birthmark. His mother told him that sometimes people had the same names, leaving an open interpretation for soulmates, until you actually meet your soulmate.

“When I locked eyes with your father for the first time, I knew instantly that he was my Beloved,” said his mother, Talia. “And you will too know this person with one look. It is only how you react afterwards that matters, because they will not know what you know. It will be up to you to decide.”

Talia went for it with Bruce Wayne, Batman, Damian’s father and that did not end so well for her.

So when at ten years old, he was dragged up to the Justice League Watchtower with Dick Grayson, his Batman, Damian did not expect to lock eyes with the sixteen year old Billy Batson, former Captain Marvel/Shazam and know at once that he was the ONE.

Damian remained silent, for the most part, during the whole fifteen minutes of being left alone with his soulmate. He had really been hoping it was another William Joseph Batson’s name on his wrist and not the only one in his Father’s files.

He was very mad at Grayson for two days because of it, too.

Jump  
“Blackbird, we’re going to have to jump,” said Billy, out of breathe. Twenty-five year old Billy Batson was dragging the nineteen year old Damian Wayne, Blackbird, along the warehouses of the old Fawcett’s manufacturing center. Billy was working on a case of child trafficking, for a story that he was writing with Lois Lane and Linda Park. 

Bruce did not want Billy running around getting into trouble like Lois, Linda, Iris and Vicki, especially on a case that Billy was bound to get overemotional over, so Bruce basically foisted his son onto Billy. (Bruce basically told Damian to make sure that Billy didn’t get himself killed). Billy and Damian were like oil and water—they just did not mix well. Damian pushed him and out of self-preservation, Billy pushed back. 

“Can you jump it, then, Batson,” asked Damian, in that irritating familiar patronizing tone (the same one Bruce had). Billy glared at the younger man. Blackbird ‘ttked’ and handed him a grappling hook. “If you fall, I suppose I will have to catch you.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you are an arrogant bastard?”

“Yes, multiple times. Let’s go, we don’t have time to waste, those idiots with guns will be here soon enough.” Billy just rolled his eyes and followed the lithe warrior off the rooftop.

Bias  
“I see the way you look at my brother, Damian,” said Mary, sagely. The twenty year old Damian glared at Mary Batson, the cute brown eyed and brown haired twin sister of Billy Batson. “Let me tell you that I have seen plenty of people look at him before—Cissie, Lisa, Beautia, Courtney, Tara, for starters--” but she was cut off.

“Are you saying that I am a love-struck girl, female Batson? Because I do not –Ttk—appreciate the comparison.” Damian was unamused. Somehow, by chance, after the first adventure, Billy decided that he could use Damian’s help every now and then for chasing stories and they managed to strike up an unusual friendship.

Mary laughed, “No, you didn’t let me finish. I think you really see him for who is really is and I think that when you look at him, you see what I see. I know that you’re falling in love with him.”

Damian’s face flushed. “Shut up, not so loud.”

“As far as you and I are concerned, Billy hung the moon and stars, am I right?” Damian merely scowled.

Burning  
“Why do you have my name on your wrist, Damian,” asked Billy, in a demanding but not ordering tone. Billy had a firm grip on Damian’s wrist, so that he could see the name on it. “You need to get that off before your father sees that. What were you thinking?”

“I can’t. It’s not a tattoo. It’s a birthmark,” growled Damian. Damian was very aware of Billy’s hand on his wrist. The roughness of Billy’s hand, the way that it was gentle but firm, it was not doing Damian’s sanity any good. “Batson, please, I can’t explain it to you.”

Billy’s eyes narrowed. “Why?”

Damian did not respond.

“Damian, it’s a soul-mark, isn’t it?”

Billy let go.

Damian glared at him. “You know about those?”

Billy smiled, kindly, always kindly. “I once had the Wisdom of Solomon and I just so happen to like learning about everything. Curiosity, you know? Are you sure that it’s me? Because I know about at least fifteen other William Joseph Batson’s in the United States and Canada alone.” Damian averted his eyes to the ground.

He responded. “I just know it’s you, I just do, okay?”

Wonder  
Billy was thankful that the situation between him and Damian did not become more awkward than necessary. Damian demanded that Billy forget the whole soulmate matter, because Damian was most certainly not in love with Billy. Who cares what a birthmark says? Billy liked being friends with Damian, who was very interesting and surprisingly fun to be around—Damian had a recklessness about him that Batman did not have in him.

It’s any wonder that Bruce hadn’t demanded that Damian and Billy have no more team-ups for the sake of journalism.

“Where’s your boyfriend,” teased Mary when Billy entered their apartment at two in the morning. Damian had to return to Gotham for patrol. Billy eyed his twin. “What~? I think you two would be so great together!”

“Mary,” said Billy, warningly. Not only was Damian six years younger than Billy but Damian was Bruce’s son. BRUCE. Bruce, who taught him investigative skills, Bruce, who paid for Billy and Mary’s college tuition and Bruce, who was the freaking Batman and someone that Billy respected so much that he knew that he was wrong to have any kind of relationship with Bruce’s youngest son, other than friendship.

Mary grinned. “I know you’re kind of sweet on him, don’t deny it, Billy~! You know that he’s in love with you, right?”

“WHAT?”

Worry  
“At the rate that you are doing, you’re going to be an old man before you get your first kiss, Dami,” teased Dick. Damian glowered at his older brother. Damian was twenty years old, but that did not mean it was weird to have never been kissed properly.

“Screw you, Grayson,” snapped Damian. Dick rolled his eyes. “I would like you to keep out of that part of my life. You are as bad as the female Batson.” Dick grinned like a Cheshire cat, no correction like THE Cheshire cat. “-Tttk- What?”

“Nothing,” whistled Dick. Damian’s eyes narrowed. Dick did something. There was that meddling look in his eyes.

The entrance to the Cave from the Manor opened and down the stairs came Billy Batson running. “Dick, I got your message…Oh, DAMNIT, Grayson, you did not just trick me. Sometimes, I swear, you are as bad as Wally.” Billy went from sounding worried to sounding royally annoyed. 

Damian scoffed. “What did he do, Batson?”

“Only called me to tell me that you were injured,” said Billy, embarrassed suddenly that he found a Zeta beam and used it against Watchtower regulations to get to Gotham in record time without his powers. Damian’s heart pounded, out a rush of excitement that Billy actually cared enough to go to all that trouble. “I’m glad that it was a false alarm and that you’re alright. Dick, what the hell were trying to do make me sick with worry?”

Dick beamed. “No. I needed to prove a point, that’s all.” Dick almost skipped up the stairs to the Manor. Damian, any less Bruce’s son, would have looked at Dick in horror, but instead he remained stoic. Billy merely looked confused.

“And he was Batman,” said Billy, bewildered, shaking his head. “Sorry to barge in unannounced, I better get out of Gotham before Bruce comes home.”

“You’re not a superhero anymore,” said Damian, suddenly. “Father wouldn’t mind you here.” Billy just smiled.

Waves  
Damian felt all kinds of guilty and he did not know why as he accepted an invitation to a major gala from his old schoolmate Madison Vale (Vicki Vale’s niece). Why should he feel anything like guilt? He knew that it was a high society thing and that every major reporter in the country was going to be there, which included Billy.

There was nothing going on with Billy and him, so what was the point of not trying to prove the whole soulmate thing wrong? Madison Vale was a drop-dead gorgeous red head, with a body and brains to match. Madison Vale was not only third in their graduating class, but she was the Prom Queen, Head Cheerleader and Captain of the Debate Team and editor for the School Newspaper and Yearbook Committee Chair. Granted, Damian always felt that Madison tried too hard sometimes, but she was acceptable.

She also did not expect anything out of Damian, other than a couple of dances and to play her trophy date for the evening.

He just did not count on Madison going into flirty mode when introduced to Billy Batson. Billy, who was used to women (and men) flirting with him, merely smiled and had been polite. Damian was frankly annoyed at Madison, but he had to hide it because Billy and Damian could not really know each other—other than by reputation.

Why, oh why, did he think going out on a date with Madison was a good idea?

Dance/Jealousy  
Billy never drank any alcohol at these events. He had not liked the few tastes of the various wines and champagnes he snuck while in the Justice League and when Billy turned twenty-one, he never saw the point of getting drunk so he never indulged in the young adult pastime. However, for the first time, Billy wished that he would just get drunk off his rocker so he would not remember this part of the night.

Or at least, forget all the feelings that he was experiencing at the moment.

He felt vaguely annoyed, for one, because he did not like parties much. Secondly, he was rather hurt that Damian failed to mention (not that Damian had to or anything) that he was taking a lady friend out on a date. Then, there was the way that Madison Vale was pressed up against Damian, in a manner that was far than just friendly. Billy normally was not a person that got jealous easily—in fact, the last time he was ever jealous was when Mary and Freddy started to date and that was because they were doing something, by excluding Billy from their threesome (that was years ago when they were teenagers).

Damian did not look impressed much with his date, but then again, he usually was not impressed with much of anything.

It was not as if Billy had never noticed Damian in a way that was less than friendly before. Damian was handsome, that was a given, but there were sometimes when Billy found Damian’s smirk rather sexy. Billy had caught himself on more than one occasion admiring Damian’s fit body—especially when they were out and Damian was dressed in his Blackbird uniform. 

Billy was frowning and gnawing on the side of his cheek, burning holes into the dancing couple and he knew it was wrong.

“Kid, let me tell you, you probably don’t want to go down that road,” said the voice of the one and only Lois Lane. Lois sat in the chair besides Billy. “I’ve been there. Wayne boys only led to broken hearts.”

Billy grimaced. “Lois, it’s not like that.”

“Oh and so the nicest boy in the world does not want to drop little miss perky down a magical portal, a whole other dimension away from Damian Wayne,” asked Lois, knowingly. Billy could not stop his face from reddening. “There’s no shame in feeling a little jealous and insecure, but instead of harping on, maybe you should do something about it.”

Billy blinked. “Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting, Lois?”

“Go for it, kid. You have the right to love as much as the next person. Stop holding yourself back. It may surprise you.”

Billy grinned. “Thanks, Lois. You’re the best.”

“And don’t you forget it, kid.”

Taste  
Damian was surprised that Billy pulled him away from his date, requesting an ‘interview.’ Damian was even more surprised when Billy had them escape to an unoccupied room. It was unlike Billy and strangely, Damian trusted Billy’s judgement, so he just went with him.

Damian barely registered that Billy was still holding his hand when Billy turned a burning stare on him. “So that lady friend, do you two have a relationship or something?”

A strange question, Damian barely thought because Billy’s hand holding his was very distracting at the moment. “No.” Billy looked slightly relieved at the answer.

“And,” Billy hesitated for a minute, “do you have someone special in your mind?”

Damian froze. Of course, he had someone special in mind, but Damian could never admit that the soulmate mark of the Al Ghul family was more powerful than his willpower. And he could never tell the man standing before him. So, Damian lied. “No.”

Then, Billy’s lips were on Damian’s and the whole world changed in an instant. This was Damian’s first real kiss (not counting the few times Dick jokingly caught Damian off-guard and the one time that Stephanie gave him a pity kiss when he was twelve). He was very consciously aware that it was Billy that was kissing him. Billy’s lips were rougher than he thought, but it was every bit as gentle as Damian imagined a kiss with Billy would go. His whole body was against him.

His heart was hammering in his chest, the palms of his hands were sweaty, his stomach was in knots and his lower part was getting rather excited. The mark on his wrist was on fire. The kiss was slow and hesitant. Damian hadn’t even realized that he stopped moving as Billy kissed him.

With much trepidation, Damian experimentally kissed back. As it turned out, this only encouraged Billy more. They had to part for air and then, Damian was pressed against the wall and Billy was kissing him again. Damian moaned when Billy nibbled Damian’s bottom lip.

That seemed to startle Billy out of ravaging Damian’s mouth. “Sorry, sorry, too much too fast.”

“Why?”

“You’ve never been in a relationship before Damian, I don’t want to rush you into anything that you are not ready to do,” said Billy, without a beat. Damian felt an irritation sparking inside of him.

“No. Why did you kiss me?” Damian was vaguely aware that he was still pressed against Billy’s body.

“Because I love you.”

Sacred  
Now that his feelings were out, Billy felt a lot better. Poor Damian was so confused at the moment. He was surprised that Damian had a natural affinity for kissing and Billy was pleased that Damian was not averse to kissing him. “Damian, you don’t have to answer me…”

“I love you too, William,” said Damian, quickly, embarrassed. “Does that mean…?”

“Ah, of course, I forgot. Will you do be the honor being my boyfriend, otherwise known as my other half,” asked Billy, grinning. He kissed Damian on the forehead. He trailed his lips to Damian’s again. He was never going to get tired of kissing Damian. “We can go on a date later this week, if you want.”

“God, no wonder people called you the Big Red Cheese,” said Damian, rolling his eyes. “But yes, to your question. And I expect to be wooed, Batson.” Billy laughed and kissed his boyfriend again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-WWII-Era, Radio Reporter Billy Batson (AKA Captain Marvel) and the son of Bruce Wayne, Damian Wayne (AKA the second Robin)

Name  
“Damian Wayne,” replied the teenager to the smiling alter-ego of Captain Marvel. Damian thought that it was rather ridiculous that his father sent him all the way to Fawcett City to chase a nonsense criminal like Captain Nazi. He was still trying to get used to the role of Robin, even after two years. It was the first time that his father was letting him out of Gotham without someone watching him.

Naturally, Captain Nazi was a Marvel Family enemy and he was in their turf. Captain Marvel Jr. was the first to show up. Apparently there was some history between the two—Mary Marvel, in the meantime, took care of Captain Nazi’s minions. Captain Marvel made sure that civilians were protected. Afterwards, the police called the military and arrested Captain Nazi. Now, Damian was at Billy’s dorm room.

Captain Marvel had whisked Damian away to safe quarters. They traded stories. Billy had called Batman, after Mary and Junior left. “Did you lose something? Like a son?” Billy merely laughed, even though Damian knew that his father had said something biting in return. “Honestly, if you are going to have a conniption every time I pass through Gotham, why did you send your son to my city?” The two argued over the phone for some time. Damian admired the way that Billy stood up to Batman, Bruce Wayne. Damian and his father loved each other but had a difficult relationship. Still, his father was an imposing man and Damian never forgot it.

“I have a name you know,” said Damian, interrupting. Billy looked at him. He smiled.

“Fine, what it is?” Damian had responded. Billy Batson, the nineteen year old World’s Mightiest Mortal, finishing speaking with Batman. The grin on the young man’s face was discerning. “So, I am supposed to make sure you get home safely.” Damian glared at him. Billy Batson was a weird man.

Devotion  
Damian was very annoyed with his brothers, most of the time. But today, he was irritated with Grayson, his oldest brother. Grayson would not shut up about Captain Marvel. Grayson had known Billy for nine years. Billy was actually two years older than Dick, but the two were good friends. In the last two years that Damian was Robin, Damian found that Captain Marvel was one of those heroes that you could not possibly hate—like Wonder Woman. Some distrusted Superman because he was an alien and many distrusted Batman because he was secretive. But Cap, everyone loved him.

Damian found also that puberty was rather unfortunate for him, because he certainly noticed the way that Billy’s eyes sparkled in sunshine and the way he confidently held himself against formidable opponents and when he argued with the older JSA members, he never did so without cause. Logically, he knew it was wrong. Of course, it was wrong. Men belonged with women—they were two parts of a whole. It was just a passing inconsistency of puberty. The sixteen year old Damian, however, could not help but feel more than annoyed with his nineteen year old brother’s babbling excitedly about Captain Marvel.

“And then, he convinced all the armed men to put all their weapons down, before Sivana regrouped,” said Dick, who was currently the hero Nightwing. “Then, we went for ice cream. Bruce, you should start taking us for ice cream after patrol.” His father was half-listening and more focused on the reports before him from the company.

“Fawcett has the best ice cream in the country,” retorted Bruce. “And there are no ice creams shops open in Gotham in the middle of the night, Dick.” Damian gritted his teeth. He was aware that Billy loved to take whomever he was teaming up with out for food. More than once, Damian was dragged against his will, assuredly, to have a meal with him.

“Anywho,” said Dick, cheerfully, “Bruce, Damian, Jase, Tim, you are never going guess it. Mary and Freddy are dating!” Jason and Tim, Damian’s two other older brothers, were working on Nightwing’s motorcycle after the last night’s debacle. 

“Called it,” said Jason, “I knew that Freddy was sweet on her, but had to wait to convince Billy to be okay with it. I remember when I first met Mary Marvel. That girl is fucking adorable—Billy did not take it well when I tried to flirt with her. I wonder how Freddy managed to get Billy’s blessing.”

Dick grinned. “According to Mary, Billy’s sweet on someone and Freddy found out and is basically blackmailing him so that Freddy can date Mary.” Damian stopped breathing for a second. So, Batson was in love with someone? It would make it easier for Damian, then, to give up any notions in his mind, at least.

Bruce sighed. “Boys, you leave yourselves out of Billy’s business. It’s his own and he doesn’t need meddling, you understand. He’s my colleague and I won’t have any disrespect towards him, you hear me, boys.” Dick, Jason and Tim looked at each other and all three pouted, but nodded. Bruce never had to worry about Damian involving himself with shenanigans of his brothers. Damian left the Cave for the Manor level, ignoring his family.

Damian went to the living room put on the radio—unfortunately on the WHIZ radio station where Billy was narrating Captain Marvel’s team-up with Nightwing. Damian ignored the details of the story and just listened to the calm sound of Billy’s voice. Damian felt a little sick—it wasn’t fair.

Dick plopped on the couch to him. “Dami, is something bothering you?” Dick gave him the concerned older brother look. Damian grunted. “Listen, I’m sorry. I know you are sweet on Billy and I shouldn’t have told everyone that Billy was interested in someone. But I was so excited for Billy. He’s an amazing person and I think he deserves to have love.”

Damian stared at his brother in horror. Dick knew—which meant that Father absolutely knew. The last thing he wanted was for his father to disown him. Dick chuckled. “Grayson, don’t tell Father.”

Dick rolled his eyes. “Listen. I grew up in the circus. Men liking other men isn’t really a new thing to me. And believe me, Bruce won’t care, nor will Jason. Tim might have some trouble with it, but he’ll come around. It’s okay, little brother.” Damian lightly punched Dick in the shoulder. It was his way of saying thank you without expressing it with words. Dick grinned.

Heaven  
Seventeen year old Damian felt like he was run over by a truck. He open his eyes and pain shot up and down his body as he tried to sit up. He cursed something fierce in Arabic. A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder and pushing him back to bed. “Easy, Damian, don’t try to move too much.”

It was Batson. Damian opened his eyes and focused on the face of the twenty-two year old hero. He didn’t recognize where he was at all. “Where am I? What happened?”

Batson grimaced. “Joker happened. Batman called me frantic. You were dying, so I brought you to the Rock of Eternity.” Damian frowned. Magic was used on him to save his life. What he knew about magic, there was always a price. “There’s a healing pool in one of the rooms. I discovered a few years ago when I was wandering the fortress. It healed most of your more serious injuries. But the rest is going to have to wait to heal like normal.”

Damian was still frowning. “What’s the price?” Batson sighed.

“I paid it already,” said Billy, not unaware of the consequences of using magic. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Batson, you shouldn’t have done that for me,” said Damian.

“I wasn’t going to let you die, Damian,” said Billy, honestly. 

“What did you do,” demanded Damian, getting angry. Billy shrugged, as if it didn’t matter. “Batson, this is serious.”

“Temporary loss of powers,” said Billy. “Mary’s coming to get the both of us soon and we’ll get you back to Gotham.” Damian suddenly felt really sick. 

“You gave up your powers to save my life?” Damian could not fathom that someone, anyone, would do that for him.

Billy looked at him, curiously. “Yes. It’s not a big deal. It’s only a couple of months. It will nice to have a break from being a superhero. I think I may actually be able to take a vacation for the first time in years.” Damian could not believe that Billy was taking everything so lightly. It wasn’t a joke—this was serious.

Damian growled. “Why are you acting like you don’t matter? What if it had to be permanent?”

“Then, I would have still done it,” said Billy, without a beat. “If I can’t even save the people I care about, then what use it is being a hero?” Damian had no response. Billy cared about him? What did that mean? Billy stared at Damian. Damian just stared back. It was an intense situation.

The sound of lightning broke the silence and Mary Marvel was there. She gave Billy and Damian a strange look. “Ready?”

Sky  
Billy loved flying. It was one of his powers that he thoroughly enjoyed. Not having his powers was strange, but it was not like he couldn’t function. Mary and Freddy were handling all the enemies while he was out of commission. Freddy spent two hours scolding Billy about giving up his powers for Robin.

Bruce thanked Billy personally for saving Damian’s life. Very rarely did Bruce express gratitude to anyone and Billy appreciated it, but he really did not deserve it. Billy saved Damian for selfish reasons. He liked Damian. It started the previous year—when he finally noticed Damian’s crush on him, as Freddy pointed out “Robin’s been crushing on you for years.” Damian had a growth spurt and it did not help that he was also mature for his age. Damian was interesting.

Billy was sitting in a chair, watching the stars in the sky one night. Well, maybe like was not a strong enough word anymore.

“Hey,” said a familiar voice.

“What’s up, Nightwing,” asked Billy, smiling at his old friend. Dick was twenty years old and never lost his charm. Dick took his role as big brother seriously.

Dick, Nightwing, just sighed. “I know B already thanked you. But thanks for saving Damian’s life. I don’t know what we would have done if he died.”

Billy nodded. “I know.”

“I know that it’s none of my business but what did you and Damian talk about at the Rock of Eternity. He’s been kind of quiet lately,” said Dick, cautiously. Billy was not one to divulge too many personal details to other superheroes.

“He almost died. I’m sure that he’s thinking about that,” said Billy. Dick gave him a look. Billy smiled again. Dick had picked up more of Bruce’s mannerisms over the years than either would admit out loud. “He’ll be back to normal, more or less soon.”

Dick said, warningly, “Please don’t lead my brother on, Billy. I know that you know that he likes you. Don’t confuse him anymore.” Nightwing disappeared the same way that Batman did and Billy sighed. He could not blame Dick for being worried—it was what big brothers did—look after their little siblings.

Billy sighed. He couldn’t wait to be Captain Marvel again.

Completion  
He thought that becoming Captain Marvel again would make him feel better. He noticed that as he got older that he felt like something was missing in his life. It started a long time ago actually, near the end of high school. Billy loved being a hero, but it was not everything he was—Billy was a brother and a friend.

He had an idea what he was missing. Love. Billy dated a little. His childhood sweetheart Cissie Summerly and Billy were better as friends. After Cissie there were a few other girlfriends (or rather relationships with girls that may have been romantic), Lisa Sutton, Courtney Whitmore (AKA Stargirl), Deanna Barr (Bulletman and Bulletgirl’s daughter), and Lori Zechlin (the former Black Alice). He supposed that he liked them all well enough at the time. Lisa became more and more involved with many activists for women’s rights and civil rights and as a reporter, Billy had to remain neutral on such matters, though he agreed that both were seriously needed. Lisa was traveling the Southern states, apparently. He and Courtney did not work out because, while they were both superheroes, Billy had far more responsibilities than Courtney and he didn’t have enough time for her.

Deanna and Billy turned out to be more like sister and brother. Billy did grow up fighting crime alongside her parents (he was about three years older than Deanna). Billy’s relationship with Lori was a poor choice. It started when he was trying to support her as she was trying to get her mind healthy. She became more and more dependent on him, which was not his intention. He was lonely, but she was sick and needed help more. Lori was crushed when Billy rejected her advances. She still refused to see him.

Other than Mary and Freddy, no one else knew that Billy had dated a few men while in college on the down-low. He had always known that he was attracted to both sexes and never thought anything about it.

Billy, however, remained lonely. While he was not entirely comfortable with Freddy and Mary dating, he was not going to begrudge them any happiness. As their relationship got more serious, Billy found himself by himself a lot and dividing his time between Fawcett City and New York City where the Justice Society of America had their headquarters (in between his college schoolwork and his job at WHIZ Radio).

It just happened that Batman and Robin spent time at the JSA HQ when there was not pressing matters in Gotham City.

Robin was off-limits in Billy’s mind. This was Bruce’s son and Dick’s brother and Billy was six years older than Damian.

But, for some reason, when Damian was around, Billy did not feel all that lonely anymore. Strange.

Life  
His close death experience made Damian appreciate his life more than he thought. He tried to be better to his brothers and his sisters (Cassandra, Brown, and Kelley). He even agreed to refer to Colin, Nell and Ramsey as friends. It was a big step for him.

As things got rougher in the country, Damian wondered if he should take a chance to talk to Billy about his crush. He did not know if it would be prudent, but the eighteen year old Damian was not getting any younger and if he had the chance to actually get over this stupid crush or whatever it was, maybe he could move on and find a nice, proper girl like his mother wanted for him.

It was easy to locate the Big Red Cheese on his very little downtime—he was still working, but at the JSA HQ some of the female heroes tended to mother him and made him rest. Billy was eating some food that Ma Hunkle obviously made for him. Damian almost changed his mind when Billy smiled at him in greeting. What was so bad about being in like with someone, even if that person didn’t know? 

“Hi, Robin, what are you up to today,” asked Billy, pleasantly.

“Nothing,” said Damian, dismissively, but not on purpose. Billy still engaged him in conversation even when Damian was being rude. Damian sat next to Billy at the kitchen table. “How’s your sister and Freeman?”

Billy beamed at him. “Mary’s good, she’s almost finished with her teaching certificate and Freddy is thinking of going to law school. I think they probably are going to get married soon, if Freddy asks, or if Mary gets fed up and asks him herself.” Damian was aware that Billy was not the happiest person about Freddy and Mary, because he was Mary’s brother and Freddy was his best friend and it’s just not done. He took things too well to be real. “And rumor is that Dick’s chasing this young woman calling herself Batgirl. Betty may be upset about that.”

Damian just snorted. “Richard’s love life has and will always be a mess.” Billy grinned. He gave Damian a cookie from his plate. 

“Well, it’s hard being a superhero and having a relationship with an average civilian. My love life is much more a mess than your brother’s…though Ollie and Bruce may have me beat,” teased Billy. Damian rolled his eyes. He enjoyed when Billy talked with him. He liked the sound of Billy’s voice.

Instead of embarrassing himself, Damian just sat next to Billy and let him talk.

Speed  
When Robin fell, he thought he was going to die. A pair of strong arms caught him—Captain Marvel. The Justice Society was busy facing some supervillains that broke out of jail and banded together.

“You a-okay, Robin,” asked Captain Marvel, putting him on the ground. 

“Fine,” grunted Robin. He hated that Captain Marvel had to save him. Captain Marvel was always saving him whenever they worked together. It was kind of annoyed, but also kind of nice, even though he knew that Captain Marvel liked to save everyone like Superman. One day, Captain Marvel’s Speed of Mercury may not be enough.

Robin was just as mortal as the next person. He kind of forgot that Captain Marvel was mortal too.

Especially when Sivana used a lightning machine to mess with Captain Marvel’s powers and all anyone saw was Superman rushing forward to catch the weakened Captain Marvel from crashing into the pavement.

Robin was furious for the rest of the battle. And he couldn’t tell himself why.

Soft  
Billy rested on his couch in his quiet Fawcett City apartment. After his day, he needed to some peace and quiet. His head was pounding with a rough headache. Sometimes he wished that he had an alien physiology and not get stupid things like colds and headaches.

There was a knock on the door. Billy almost groaned in frustration, but he rarely got visitors. He got up and found the 18 year old Damian standing there, with a bag of take-out food from Fawcett City’s Chinatown. This was a first. Billy always made the overtures of friendship to the son of Bruce.

Pleasantly surprised, Billy invited Damian inside. Damian did not talk much, either he felt that he didn’t have much to say or that he was shy and awkward. Probably a bit of both mused Billy to himself.

They ate the food in companionable silence. Billy didn’t realize how much he was actually hungry.

“You had a rough day, Batson. Father gave me these for you,” said Damian, handing him some higher-strength aspirin. Getting hit with lightning forty times was not a fun thing—even Captain Marvel had a point.

“Thanks. You are a nice person, Damian.”

“Shut up.”

Pain  
There was a pain in his heart when he heard that Billy was going on a date with his former girlfriend Cissie Summerly. It was to a charity function for WHIZ Radio, but still, Damian was not happy about it. While Damian and Billy have been spending more time together and Damian falling deeper and deeper in love with him, Damian never pretended that Billy wanted anything more than him.

His nineteenth birthday went by without a fuss and even though he felt older—somehow being Bruce’s son would probably still deter Billy away from anything more than a friendship.

“So, what’s crawled up your butt and died, Baby Brat,” asked Jason, plopping on the couch next to Damian. Jason was still in his motorcycle leathers and eating cookies. Alfred was going to kill him. 

“Mind your business, Todd. Don’t you have to scare fathers into locking up their teenage daughters to keep away from you,” asked Damian, snottily.

Jason laughed. “Now, now, let’s be reasonable. You know that I am chasing the ever elusive heart of one Mary Elizabeth Kane.”

“She’s in love with Grayson.”

“But Dickie is in love with Babs and Betty knows that.”

“Gordon can do better.”  
“True, but those two are bound to wind up together. Besides, I don’t think Betty is really in love, in love with Dickie. I think it’s just a huge crush.”

“Is there a difference,” asked Damian.

“Duh, a crush will eventually go away, maybe not completely, but when you’re in love with someone, it’s forever and you don’t want to be with anyone else,” said Jason, philosophically. Jason ruffled Damian’s hair. “Now, I promised Timmy I’d drop him off at Stephanie’s school.” Jason left Damian with thoughts in his head.

It was just a huge crush. Like what Mary Elizabeth had on Grayson. He was not in love with Billy Batson and will never be.

It is what he told himself.

Rain  
It was raining outside when Billy finally decided to stop ignoring his feelings for the twenty year old Damian. Billy, being impulsive as ever for a twenty-six year old, also decided to kiss Damian in the middle of his rant about his stupid brothers and their ongoing prank war. Damian went quiet, still and Billy wondered if he was about to get punched in the face.

“What was that for,” asked Damian, demanding.

Billy smiled. “You’re cute when you’re indignant.” Damian turned a pretty shade of red, even noticeably with Damian’s tanner skin. “I like you too.”

Damian stared at him for a moment. Damian leaned over and kissed Billy on the lips for a moment. Then Billy was pinched hard on his arm. “Don’t tease me so much.”

“Oh, but you’re so adorable. Like a petulant kitten.” 

Damian scowled and smacked him with a throw pillow.


End file.
